Dysfunctional Family
by Nagaki-Pumpkin
Summary: Same world, different lives. Purely written for the funs
1. Chapter 1

Requested by Caged Blackbird

So... Me and two friends often RP as Grand Highblood, Summoner and Gamzee, in a different world, where they live together as a very fucked up family. Everything is a bit messy and doesn't make sense, but it's fun. Have a look into their life

* * *

><p>"Son, I swear... If you don't put that down, I WILL MOTHERFUCKING KNOCK YOUR HORNS INTO YOUR THINK PAN!"<br>"I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING CARE! IT'S GOTTA BE MY OWN DAMN CHOICE, FUCKING BASTARD!"  
>"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I-"<br>**Click**  
>The Summoner turned from the door and scurried into the air before they noticed he was gone. One screaming clown was freaky enough, but two... "Phew..."<br>He cared deeply for the two. Burning black for the Grand Highblood had at some point turned into flushing red, and with that, two grubs had found their way to the hive. But, with a father like the Grand Highblood... Well, the grubs didn't exactly have a, well, good upraising. Which is why the Summoner had sneaked Tavros out of the hive as soon as they had pupated. Gamzee could handle their indigo-blooded father, hell, they were so alike they couldn't be in the same room, but little Tavros was too kind, too weak to handle the 'loving' treatment. So a lusus had adopted him, and was taking care of him now, six sweeps later. Highblood hardly noticed the absence of his other son. And the two kids probably never even got enough memories of each other to think of themselves as brothers. So when the two highbloods were having their 'discussions', he would take off and see his other son. Tavros knew nothing about the rest of his family, and thought that he was one of those who had gone through the trials and were strong enough to live in their own hive (anything to give the kid a little confidence).

"Hi, Dad. Uh, I didn't think you would be coming over anytime soon." Tavros rolled his four-wheeled device back and opened a second door, so the Summoner could enter without breaking a wing.  
>"I found the time." He ruffled the hair on the younger trolls head. "How are you? Where is Tinkerbull?"<br>"He's uh, out. Had something to do. Didn't tell me what, so, uh... I guess, lusi stuff?" He giggled, and Summoner's lips twitched into a smile. Coming to Tavros' hive was like coming to another world. Everything was quiet. No yelling, nothing breaking, no getting ordered to do the weirdest stuff. Like buying a gazillion bottles of Faygo. Those two drank more of that stuff than should be possible.  
>Not to mention, Tavros had a lot of little beasts in his hive.<br>A tiny clawbeast climbed into his lap and snuggled against the fur on his pants. Summoner failed to keep up his tough exterior, and melted at the sight of the little creature. Something that only happen when he was alone with his son.

When he came back, the hive was a mess as usual. Broken apparatus everywhere, parts of the walls were cracked or on the floor, and Gamzee was pretty much a formless blob on the floor. Despite his threats, Highblood hadn't touched his horns. Said troll was looking at Gamzee, somewhat confused. The expression looked alien on his face.  
>He looked up when the door closed behind Summoner. "Good, you're motherfucking home... HOW THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL DO I FIX HIM?"<br>Aah, yes, the excellent parenting of the Grand Highblood. He said that he only wanted Gamzee to be okay because he enjoyed their arguments, but behind the spiky club, there was a troll with a collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system of gold. The club was just really hard to avoid, and Highblood was really good at swinging it around.

As usual, Gamzee crawled up in his respiteblock with an endless amount of Faygo and his husktop after Summoner had checked his injuries. He would come out when they had healed and the circle would start gain.

Gamzee waddled out of his room a few days later, steering straight for the kitchen where the Summoner was leaning against a window. He had a weird smile on his face, but straightened himself when Gamzee entered. The kid looked like he had been living of slime again. Probably deciding he needed proper substance, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed whatever he touched first. He nodded at his father and tossed himself to the nearest table. His face paint, probably the only thing he liked so much about his other father that he wanted to copy, was smeared all over his face and hair. He had also painted his horns. Summoner took a moment to take in his hilarious looks, before noticing the table he was lying on.  
>"Son, you might not want to touch that table."<br>"Why not, man? I could lie here aaall day-" He cut himself of when he saw the creepy smile on his father's face, the same second as the Highblood walked in. He, too, noticed where Gamzee was lounging, and laughed loudly, smiling the same way as the Summoner.  
>"Aww, man, that's motherfucking gross." He lifted himself up, and walked towards another table.<br>"Not that, either."  
>"Man, is there anywhere in this hive where you haven't motherfucking been?"<br>"You're safe in your own motherfucking room... FOR NOW!" Highblood laughed again, sending Gamzee running wide-eyed towards his respiteblock, a few seconds later slamming the door.  
>The whole buckets and grubs talk had long ago been discussed, but Gamzee, as all other trollkids, did not want to think of his fathers like that. Unfortunately for him, they were frequently occupied by hinted actions.<p>

Now that Gamzee was well again, it didn't take long for him and the Highblood to get in each other's throats again. This time about a returning subject; Gamzee's use of the Sopor slime.  
>"You know... I really don't LIKE... That MOTHERFUCKING ADDICTION OF YOURS!" Highblood grabbed his spikeless club, hovering over a stoned Gamzee. The club was already covered in indigo drops from earlier beatings. At least it wasn't one of the spiked ones. Oh, Highblood, you're just a big softie.<br>"Hey, man, 's all cool, nothing motherfucking bad is gonna happen." Gamzee dipped his claws in the slime.  
>"Put it away."<br>"Why? It's a motherfucking miracle. If you tried it, you'd know."  
>Summoner put a hand on Gamzee's shoulder. "Gamzee, just put it away."<br>"No way."  
>The club came rushing towards the kid's face. Incredibly enough, he dodged it and ran off, defiantly sticking the slime-covered fingers in his mouth and licking the substance off.<br>"COME BACK HERE!"  
>"MAKE ME!" A piece of the wall broke off.<br>"Don't make me come and get you, BECAUSE I MOTHERFUCKING WILL AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!"  
>The club landed on Gamzee's leg and he fell over. Unable to run away, he twisted on the ground, trying to get away from his father. Summoner moved towards the door, but Gamzee caught his movement and yelled:<br>"Look! A butterfly!"  
>Highblood turned around and saw Summoner's escape attempt, ran up and grabbed a hold of him.<br>"If you keep trying to MOTHERFUCKING FLY OFF, IM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR WINGS!"  
>Summoner gave up on trying to get away and settled for trying to calm Highblood. He reached up and twisted his fingers in the enormous amount of hair, stroking the base of a horn before pulling his head closer.<br>"If you rip them off, I won't be a butterfly anymore."  
>Highblood stared into his eyes for a few seconds and pulled him into a hug, stroking his wings carefully.<br>"You're motherfucking lucky I love butterflys."  
>Gamzee took the opportunity to get up and run, jumped around them and out of the hive. And Highblood took the opportunity to sully another part of the hive with his partner.<p>

Later, the Summoner had escaped Highblood's hands and was on his way towards Tavros' hive. They had agreed to meet that day, but he had gotten... distracted, and was now several hours late. So when he landed in front of the door he felt a bit guilty for keeping the kid waiting for him. He had raised his hand to knock, when he heard muffled voices and sounds coming from inside the hive. Knocking apparently didn't catch Tavros' attention, so he just opened the door, thinking the kid was just busy with an animal. He froze on the spot when he saw his son straddling his other son, while lips and tongues quickly pulled away from each other.

* * *

><p>No typing quirks, 'cause they're horrible and I myself sometimes get annoyed while reading them<br>Will be continued after some more RP'ing x3


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! :D They made me super happy  
>I have to admit something, I never meant for this to be a multichapter thing. It was just a fun on-the-spot thing I wrote for a friend, but I had no idea how to finish it, so... this happened :p Hope I can continue in a way you'll like<p>

* * *

><p>For a moment, nothing moved. Not Summoner, not the boys, even they critterbeasts in the hive seemed to feel the sudden change in atmosphere. Everything was silent.<br>Probably around a thousand thoughts flew through Summoner's head in that short moment. Most of them were the same one.  
>Fuck.<p>

Gamzee was still stoned, but his head seemed to understand one thing: His dad was there, his face a weird mix of surprise and, for some reason, fear. Tavros looked just as surprised and embarrassed, and not just because they had been caught like that. Something didn't add up. Two boys together wasn't that weird a thing. And why was his dad there?  
>His voice slurred when it finally came out. "Dad?"<br>Tavros' head almost snapped, that's how fast he turned it to look at Gamzee. "Dad?" He looked back at Summoner, now confused. "Dad?"  
>Summoner slumped against the wall, sighing deeply. He had hoped he would never be in this situation.<br>"We need to talk."

Half an hour later, they were through the story.  
>"So.. We're, uhm, brothers?" Tavros slid his hand into Gamzee's and intertwined their fingers. Gamzee was silent. Ever since Summoner had mentioned the problem of the violent Highblood at home, he had been quiet and staring off into nothing. He seemed to share their father's concern about the frequent discussions.<br>"You are." Summoner sat down. He felt restless and constantly stood up, walked around and sat back down. He was unsure of what to do now, and clearly the kids felt the same.  
>"Well... What do we motherfucking do?" Gamzee finally turned around. He had sobered up and was dead serious.<br>"We, uhm. We had kinda talked about Gamzee living here with me..." A faint brown color painted Tavros' cheeks, and for a moment the kids smiled at each other. Summoner smiled himself, but his face fell when he thought it through. It could happen, but would be extremely complicated. Gamzee was too old to be adopted by a lusus, and Tinkerbull couldn't handle two troll kids. He was very small, and even though Tavros was no trouble, Gamzee was quite a handful. It would just be too much. And they were just not old enough to be living without a guardian.  
>"I have to admit," Summoner said and crossed his arms, "I would rather have everything staying as it is. But if you want to live together, I guess you'll be moving in with us. Even though I don't like it."<br>"But Dad will hurt him..." Gamzee said.  
>Summoner placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "We'll take care of him together. Besides, he's smart. He'll learn to get by."<br>Gamzee smiled back, but it looked fake. He was still worrying.

No more than three days later, the carpenter drones had finished a new part of their hive. It was pretty much a replica of Tavros' old place, extended from the original structure, with his own exit and the rest of the hive being made four-wheel device accessible. Highblood had gone off to do some highblood-y stuff before construction even began, so he knew nothing of the situation with his sons. Tavros had moved in and the three of them were just waiting for him to come home and hell to break loose.  
>They couldn't possibly have expected what did happen.<p>

One morning, the door to the hive slammed open and two adult trolls practically rolled inside. Highblood's deep laughter roared through the house, accompanied by another, and Summoner peeked out from the kitchen to see what the noise was all about. Gamzee soon came along, rolling Tavros in front of him. Highblood lay on the floor, limbs tangled with the other troll's purple cape. Incomprehensible blabber was coming from both of them. Summoner and Gamzee exchanged looks, while Tavros looked confused as always. Coming home drunk, the best way to meet your son after more than 5 sweeps.

Summoner walked over to untangle his matesprit, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor. He woke up quickly when the unknown troll rolled over him, though.  
>"Djuulsca, get offsch me!" He slurred and started waving his hands around, grabbing a hold of the Summoner's neck.<br>"Open your eyes, you drunk fool." Summoner got his partner free, but couldn't get him up since he was being pulled to the floor.  
>"Oh, hey, bwutterfly, I missed yuuu…" Funny how the Highblood's usual rage left him completely when he was drunk. He was almost too sweet. Not that Summoner minded, but this was just the wrong time.<br>"Come on, now, get up." With some trouble, seeing as Highblood was bigger than himself, and also had no control of his body, he managed to get him up in a chair. "How about you tell me who you brought with you home?"  
>"Hmm?" Highblood stared at him for a few seconds before looking at the sleeping figure by the door and remembering. "Oh, that'sch Djul- Du-al-scar. He's AWESOME!" Great, the volume was returning to his voice. "I met him at… that plache I was. And we, we, uh…"<br>"Drank yourselves senseless, we noticed." Summoner sighed. "Oh, well, you found your way to the right hive this time, that's always something."  
>The kids had been quiet, only speaking silently to each other, but Gamzee snickered at his father's words. "Did he all up and invade another hive last time?"<br>"I met an intereschting guy! He wasch, uh…"  
>"He somehow ended up at the executioner's hive." Gamzee snickered again, and Tavros even giggled a little. The executioner's fascination with Highblood was well known.<br>"That's kinda motherfucking creepy." Here, Highblood raised his heads and noticed the young trolls.  
>"What the hell did I tell you about MOTHERFUCKING SWEARING?" He tried to stand up, but fell back down. He sighed and relaxed. "I guess it doeschn't matter… Gamzeeeee," he extended his arms, "get over here. You're not gonna gets another fucking chance for a while."<br>Gamzee rolled Tavros a bit closer, and then ran towards his fathers. He jumped into the Highbloods arms and snuggled up against his chest. Summoner sneaked over to Tavros and whispered to him; "Moments like these are precious. We mustn't interfere." Tavros looked at his father, and then at the hugging trolls. It seemed to him that a hug wasn't a rare thing, but from what Gamzee and his father had told him, it was between those two.

* * *

><p>I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE WRITING HOMESTUCK FICS! I actually promised myself I wouldn't, but now... I don't know what happened Xp<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jegus

* * *

><p>The next day came quickly, too quickly for Highblood's liking. Unfortunatly, once he woke up, he was unable to sleep again, and therefore threw himself out of bed, cursing his head and the purple bruise on his leg. How he had gotten it, he would probably never know.<p>

He suddenly remembered something and looked back at the bed. The covers were messy, and smudged with the face paint he had been wearing the night before, but the other half of it looked untouched. His butterfly had apparently not slept in their respiteblock. His mood dropped from cranky to pissed in half a second.  
>"Motherfucking assbutt," he muttered to himself. He was offended. And a bit sad, though he would never admit it. He cared very much for his butterfly.<p>

Dualscar had disappeared sometime during the night, lucky for him. He might have gotten himself hurt if he had been in the way of the hungover Highblood. He was nice though, Dualscar. When he wasn't being a snobbish prick.

Highblood had a feeling it would be a crappy day, and headed for the kitchen to do the only thing he wanted at the time; bake. He motherfucking LOVED baking. Another thing Gamzee had inherited from him.  
>Only two hours later, Summoner, Gamzee and Tavros entered the hive, finding various pastries and whatnot covering every thinkable surface. Highblood was speeding around in the kitchen, flinging ingredients around, sometimes missing the bowls and hitting the walls instead. He didn't worry too much, Summoner needed something to do after all.<br>He was almost smiling when he looked up and saw the other three.  
>"Where in the motherfucking hell have you been? YOU MISSED THE BAKING PARTY!"<br>Summoner grinned at the sight of his overjoyed matesprit. "We were down by the water."  
>Gamzee walked over and pulled his father back with him. "We have something to tell you, motherfucker. Ow!" Highblood had smacked him on the head.<br>"Don't motherfucking talk like that."  
>Summoner put a hand on his. "This is Tavros. He's... Well, he's our other son."<br>Highblood turned his head to look at the small troll in the four-wheeled device. Tavros almost shrank under his gaze, but managed to stare back at him. Not with the same pride and dignity, though. Narrow eyes judged big, scared ones, and his mood changed immediately. This weak little creature, his son? Didn't seem possible.  
>Gamzee caught the murderous look in the highblood's eyes, and leaned over Tavros, embracing him and shielding him while glaring at their father, perfectly imitating his look. Highblood quickly understood there was flushed feelings involved, and grabbed Summoner's arm, dragging him out of the room.<br>"I am NOT in a good mood, so you have EXACTLY 10 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN BEFORE I FUCKING FLIP SOMETHING!"  
>"Why are you reacting like that? You knew he existed, and you haven't said anything about that before."<br>"I THOUGHT HE WAS MOTHERFUCKING DEAD! Hell, he hasn't changed at all since he was a grub, HE STILL LOOKS LIKE HE IS GONNA RANDOMLY DROP DEAD FROM FEAR! And now you suddenly drag him in here, DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T REACT AT ALL?"  
>Summoner grabbed the others hands, just to make sure they didn't suddenly hit him in the face. "I tried to protect him. You saw him, you probably would have killed him long ago if he had lived here!"<br>Highblood fell silent, staring at his matesprit. Then he turned and walked back to Tavros and Gamzee, violently pushing the latter into a wall and leaned threateningly over the four-wheeled device.  
>"Should you be my son? HAH! WHAT A FUCKING JOKE! NOTHING OF MINE COULD BE SO WEAK!"<br>Gamzee got back on his feet and charged at his father.  
>"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"<br>Highblood grabbed Gamzee's throat and lifted him into the air. Summoner ran over, but ran straight into Higblood's fist, stumbling back. Brown blood trickled down from his brow. Highblood turned his attention towards Tavros, who was lost between wanting to help Gamzee and fear for the great troll, whom was now reaching down and flipping his four-wheeled device, causing him to hit his head on the ground.  
>Highblood threw Gamzee back again, but this time Summoner caught him so he wouldn't get hurt. Highblood stood still now, breathing heavily, but not moving to any of them. Tavros was the first to move, raising himself up in his arms and up into his four-wheeled device again. He didn't look up, as he rolled over to the raging highblood, but then looked straight at him with burning eyes.<br>"I might not be able to walk, but I am not weak! And I don't care if you're my father or not, you do not hurt Gamzee or my dad! If you do that again, I swear I will kill you."  
>If anything had gotten in their line of sight, it would have burned. Gamzee and Summoner sat perfectly still, surprised by Tavros' sudden change. None of them had ever seen him like that. The two trolls glared at each other for a long time, until Highblood seemed to calm down. He sighed and walked past Tavros, placing a hand on his head.<br>"I guess it won't be too bad having you here." With that, he disappeared.

Highblood was gone for some time after that. Tavros acted normally again, and started worrying about the way he behaved. But apparently a little anger was all it took for him to bond with Highblood. Well, is there even any other way?  
>Summoner found his matesprit by the ocean next to their hive. He was just sitting on a rock, staring at the darkness. Summoner flew up and sat next to him, not saying anything. This has happened before, but Highblood had never before seemed so... sad.<br>"You really think that lowly of me?" Even his voice was wrong. It was very soft and silent.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You think I would actually have killed him? Any one of them?"  
>Summoner almost didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. Highblood turned and looked at him, indigo eyes shining weakly. "I care more for them than I can ever describe. Same for you."<br>Summoner rubbed his sore eyebrow. "Well, you have to admit that your behavior could be misinterpreted."  
>Highblood looked at his hands. "I was not created to handle emotions other than fury."<br>"It'll get better." Summoner scooted closer and put a hand on the other's cheek, kissing him gently. Highblood immediately wrapped his arm around him to pull him closer.

When they entered the hive later, they found Gamzee and Tavros lying on the floor. Gamzee had somehow gotten tangled in his own limbs, while Tavros' four-wheeled device was lying down, and Tavros still sitting in it like everything was fine.  
>"Uh... What are you doing?"<br>Gamzee looked up. "Oh heeey, motherfuckers. We're just watching time go by. It's a motherfucking miracle." Tavros just looked at them happily and giggled.  
>Summoner felt Highblood tense up at Gamzee's language, but he kept calm and didn't say anything. He just walked over and crouched next to his sons.<br>"Did you make your brother eat slime?"  
>"Naw, man, we just made cupcakes. I don't know how the slime got in there."<br>The adult trolls looked towards the nearest table, where a plate of muffin stood innocently. Highblood sighed and took one, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth while handing one to Summoner.

And everyone got high.

* * *

><p>This will be the last chapter unless I get a brilliant idea. And right now I don't have any. If you have requests, leave a review and I'll think about it :D<p> 


End file.
